Running in the rain
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: What would have happened if Hermione kept chasing Ron when he left the tent? What if she found him? What if I stop talking and let you read the story? DH : review!


_This takes place when Ron left in Deathly Hallows. Review please! _

_Pet peeve of mine- people adding a story to their favorites/alerts but not reviewing..._

* * *

><p>The rain poured down on me like bullets, drenching my jeans and shirt. My hair was dripping and my tears mingled with the fresh rain on my face. The sky boomed with thunder and came alive with lightning. My legs wouldn't stop though; no matter how close the lightning was or how heavy the rain fell.<p>

I had to find him. He couldn't leave me, leave _us._

So I ran, and I ran, and I ran. But to no avail. That fiery red hair wasn't visible. The sky had become dark and just a sliver of the moon was showing. The rain still beat down on me, washing away the last of my hope.

I wouldn't find him. He was gone.

The tears fell harder. I stopped running and fell to the ground. My breathing was shallow and coming out in pants. I clenched my eyes closed and let out a wail.

My jeans were soaked and clung to my legs. My shirt was equally wet. It hugged my skin, but provided no warmth in the icy temperature.

I opened my eyes and the tears were blurring my vision. I let them run down my face before I sat up and looked around.

Still nothing. He wasn't going to come back and save me.

I choked back a sob and stood up. The rain washed the brown, dead leaves off me. I began to trudge my way forward, determined to find him.

I don't know how long I walked for; at least 3 kilometers. Through the sheets off rain, I could just barely make out the faintest color of red. I squinted and my pace quickened. I could see the faint outline of Ron's broad shoulders. I broke out into a full sprint and began calling his name, over and over again. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. I stopped before him and we just stared at each other. I licked my lips self consciously and stared at his stony, wet face.

"Hi." I managed to croak out. My voice was shaky and broken.

"Hi."

"Don't leave." I said and a tear slithered down my cheek, leaving a fresh trail of moisture behind.

"I can't stay." He shook his head. I could see the tears brimming his eyes and the I knew this was hard for him.

"You're not leaving me."

"I have to." He said solemnly.

"Says who?" I demanded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Says me."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm gone it'll give you and Harry a chance to be all lovey dovey with each other- I know you'll both love that." Ron shouted, his voice slightly raised. I searched his eyes, but all I could see was anger swimming in those piercing blue eyes.

"I don't fancy Harry." I insisted and touched his arm, but he yanked himself out of my grasp. "Why do you care anyways?"

Before I could register what was happening, Ron was smashing his lips to mine. After the initial shock passed, I kissed him back. After a few seconds I pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

"Right, sorry- I'm not Harry." Ron spat and spun around to begin walking off.

"Ron! Wait! I DON'T FANCY HARRY, I FANCY YOU!" I screamed. Ron froze mid stride and slowly turned to look at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ron!" I insisted and walked to where he was. I placed my hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "It's always been you. Not Harry."

Ron swallowed and studied me for a moment.

"Come with me, then." Ron said and offered me his hand. I shook my head and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"We can't leave Harry." I whispered. Ron shook his head and frowned.

"I'm not going back. If you don't come, I'm still going. Will you come with me?" Ron asked. I contemplated for a moment and bit my lip before nodding.

"Okay." I whispered. Ron slipped his hand into mine and rested a chaste kiss on my lips. We walked off into the dark of the night, concealed by trees and sheets of heavy rain.

* * *

><p><em>I had never seen a story where Hermione actually goes with Ron, so I made one(: Revieww!<em>


End file.
